Windable reels for compactly storing flexible garden hose are well known. A hose reel that is supported on a portable caddy is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,255,854 to William Boss. A combination wall mount, caddy mount garden hose reel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,737 to Terry Nelson. Other variations of garden hose reel caddies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,587,626, 4,137,939, and 4,512,361.
Prior art hose reel caddies have, for the most part, proven to be satisfactory, lightweight, portable storage mechanisms for garden hoses. Conventional garden hose reel caddies, however, are prone to tipping over and traveling along the ground when garden hose is retracted from the hose reel. A portable, lightweight garden hose reel that resisted traveling and tipping over when garden hose was retracted from the reel would be a decided advantage.